You and Me
by TinyDancer14
Summary: It's going to be you and me from now on, is that okay with you?


**Ahaha, I wrote this literally in under an hour. It's kind of humorous and has a bunch of useless but interesting facts thrown here and there. I got stuck in a rut with 'The Last Shot' and while I work out the kinks with that and continue to work on the one-shot collection for 'Seven Wonders' I wrote this in the meantime. It's a songfic, even though I don't really like those. Taylor Swift is the artist and "You Belong With Me" is the song. Enjoyyyyy.**

**I own nothing. I'm not affiliated with Taylor Swift (though I wish I was) or High School Musical's production team. Please read and review!!**

* * *

You and Me

Gabriella was sick of being friends with Troy Bolton.

Okay, so that sounded a little harsh. But she totally meant the opposite. She'd been friends with him for a little over three years now, it was about time that he noticed her as _more_ than that, right? Was it her fault that she was practically in love with him? Well, who wouldn't be? She knew everything about him- his likes, his dislikes, his quirks. It may be a little bit odd to start off like this, but she needed to admit it to herself before she admitted it to him.

Her best friend, Taylor McKessie, advised her to ask him to prom. She was going with Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend, and since the junior prom was in two months, they had to get a move on planning. Gabriella, at first, had told her she was crazy. Why so big a move so fast? Couldn't she mull it over a little first? But Taylor said no. She needed to do this so that Troy could see she actually had some kind of feeling for him, and maybe he'd feel the same way too.

Which was exactly why she was running rampant through the school, trying to find her best friend.

"Have you seen Troy Bolton?" She asked a random boy strolling through the hallway.

"No."

"Have you seen Troy Bolton?" Gabriella questioned a puny freshman, who cowered at her presence.

"N-No."

"Have _you_ seen Troy Bolton?!" She inquired frantically and the girl she'd asked raised an eyebrow.

"No. Why do you want to know?"

Great. Now the whole school would think she was stalking him.

Gabriella gave up. She did have American History with him later on in the day. Though, she was hoping for a more romantic setting than World War II to ask him to prom. Sighing, she trudged to her locker and began getting the books she'd need for the first few periods. Sorting through her thoughts, she began to wonder the outcome of asking Troy out. She'd never asked a guy out before and was considerably scared of the results. Would he reject her? Would he act all nervous when trying to do so, careful not to hurt her and ruin their friendship? Would he even care?

"Gabriella!"

Her heart rate sped up as her name was spoken by _him_. She turned to face him. "Oh, hey Troy. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Me too!" Troy exclaimed. "And no one knew where you were. I've been asking everyone. I guess this school's too big for people to know everyone's whereabouts."

"Our school isn't that big, actually." Gabriella pointed out. "There's a school in New York that has a freshmen class of over one thousand."

Troy stared at her, the lop-sided grin he reserved just for her resting on his face. "Gab, you always provide me with useless- but interesting- information. Love that."

"If you put grapes in the microwave, they explode." Gabriella grinned. "But to be serious now, I have to talk to you."

"And I have to talk to you too." Troy said. "That's why I've been looking for you all morning."

Gabriella smiled selflessly. "Well, you can go first."

"Okay," Troy began. "I have a girlfriend!"

_I have a girlfriend._

_A girlfriend._

_Girlfriend_.

Gabriella's heart sank into the deep pit of her stomach. A _girlfriend!?!?_ This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when she took all morning to prepare herself to ask him out. How could he have done this to her? Weren't they close enough? Did he really need another girl in his life? It was bad enough learning that Troy had a girlfriend, but then she realized that if Troy was dating this girl, it meant he didn't have any feelings for _her_. And that's what hurt the most.

"Oh... you do, huh?" Gabriella tried to sound happy for him. "Who is it?"

Maybe this girl was nice, a sweetheart. After all, that's what Troy deserved.

"Katie Richards."

_Katie... Richards?!?_ "Really? Well... that's great, I guess."

Katie Richards was the head cheerleader- of course- and was a manipulative, stuck-up, drama queen- even worse than Sharpay! She was rich and used Daddy's money to buy everything and anything she'd ever wanted. Of course she wanted Troy. Who didn't? But why did he have to settle for her? She was incredibly mean to everyone and walked around school like she owned the place. _Of all people Troy. Really, you had to settle for Katie freaking Richards?_

Troy had already said goodbye to her, but she wasn't listening. She turned her attention back to her locker when Troy turned around. "Oh, you said you had something to say too, didn't you, Gab? What was it?"

Gabriella didn't look at him. "Oh, I, uh... forgot."

* * *

"... no Katie... no I get it! You don't... Katie, it was supposed to be funny..."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy was on the phone with Katie during their study time and it was pissing her off. Ever since he'd started dating her the week before, she'd been nothing but clingy and spiteful, making fun of him and calling him out on the dumbest things. Gabriella couldn't understand why Troy was taking this kind of verbal abuse from her, but she shrugged it off, trying to get back to her homework. Every Tuesday night, she and Troy would get together and do their homework while listening to old 80s records they'd found one day in his basement. After getting the info from his mother, Troy and Gabriella listened to them to help set the mood for homework. It was strangely calming, in a way.

"Katie, you're blowing this way out of proportion... it was a joke!"

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do_

They had truckloads of math homework and had ordered a pizza, knowing it was going to be a long night. As Troy rambled on to Katie and tried to save their relationship- why, Gabriella didn't know- she reached over and turned the dial on the record player to turn the volume up, trying desperately to tune out his relationship woes. Getting back to the problem, she bit the edge of her eraser. _Prove that secant squared x tan x is equal to cosine squared x minus one_. _If x is greater than or equal to zero, find_-

"Gabriella?" Troy turned back to her, covering the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand. "Could you turn that down? Katie doesn't like the 80s music."

Gabriella rolled her eyes again and reached for the dial, obeying orders. "Katie doesn't like a lot of things."

_I'm in the room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_She doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story_

_Like I do_

"What did you say, Gab?" Troy asked and she shrugged it off.

"Nothing," She mumbled, getting up to answer the door as the pizza delivery man arrived. "It wouldn't matter anyway."

* * *

"Morning Gab," Troy greeted her the next morning, though she noticed the infamous grin was lost from his features. "Game today."

Gabriella smiled brightly. "I know. I bet you're excited."

He nodded. "A little nervous, but..."

"Hey," She placed a comforting hand on his arm, resting it there for a moment and felt him relax considerably. "Don't be. You'll do great. You always do. I'll be watching for support."

"Thanks Gabriella. I know I can count on you." He said with a wink. "Nice t-shirt, by the way."

Gabriella glanced down at her John Mayer concert t-shirt and blushed. "Oh, this? Sharpay had an extra ticket last summer and I-"

"Troy!" Katie screeched, stalking over to him. "I thought we agreed to meet in the courtyard this morning!"

Troy's eyes bulged. "Oh, I forgot."

"I've been waiting there forever!" She complained dramatically, and Gabriella had to turn away to hide her smirk. "I've been standing there in this skirt practically freezing to death and close to sleeping from boredom!"

Gabriella saw this as an opportunity to lighten the mood. "The average person falls asleep in seven minutes."

Katie just stared at her. "_What?!_"

"In Britain, the Speaker of the House isn't allowed to speak." She smiled and Troy held back a laugh.

"Why do you know this?" She asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "Why not? It's cool."

"It's not cool, it's _weird_." Katie huffed and then turned back to Troy. "I'm freezing. Give me your jacket."

Troy obeyed, but Gabriella stared at the girl. _Maybe if you wore more clothing, you wouldn't be freezing your ass off in the middle of February._

But Troy didn't complain about her clothing. He'd made fun of Gabriella's t-shirt, and now seemed to enjoy a scantily clad Katie. Figures.

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find that what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

As she watched them walk away, she shook her head in amazement. How could Troy go out with someone like that? What was going on in the beautiful head of his? Taylor approached her and sighed. "I can't believe that's not you he's walking with right now."

"You and me both," Gabriella said. "Why do you think he's with her and not me?"

"She got to him first." Taylor stated. "Stupid girl."

"Hey, she's not stupid." Gabriella defended. To Taylor's look of surprise, she added, "She's going out with Troy, isn't she?"

"Oh, you're right. She's not the stupid one." Taylor agreed. "He is."

Gabriella mirrored her friend's earlier sigh. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. He belongs with me."

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along  
So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

After school and two hours before the game started, Troy surprised Gabriella with an expedition to the park. He was acting weird and she could tell. He wouldn't tell her where they were going, and kept a strict eye on the forest in front of him as they walked through and enjoyed nature. When they reached a clearing, there was a bench that overlooked the lake and they sat down upon it. Troy was frustrated and upset, she could see, but he still wouldn't talk to her. Biting her lip, she took a chance.

"Month, silver, orange, and purple." She stated simply.

Troy glanced at her with a confused expression. "What?"

"Those are the only words in the English language that don't rhyme with anything." She explained.

And then Troy did the unexpected. He smiled again.

She hadn't seen him smile in a long time.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

"An iguana can stay underwater for twenty-eight minutes." She listed. "Camel's milk doesn't curdle. Honey is the only food that doesn't spoil."

Troy laughed. "Camels make milk?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yup. And it's healthier than cow's milk, but lethal if you drink more than a glass per sitting."

"That's kind of ironic." He said. "What else don't I know?"

"Um... giraffe's don't have vocal cords. A duck's quack doesn't echo and no one knows why. Babies are born without kneecaps."

"What?" He was laughing out loud now. "Without kneecaps?"

"Yeah. They begin to form at age two and are fully developed by age six."

"So it's impossible to break my kneecap if I'm four years old?"

Gabriella nodded. "That's true. There's nothing to break."

Troy smiled. "That's crazy."

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey, what'cha doing with a girl like that?_

"So, not that I'm opposed to being held hostage by my best friend, but what are we doing here?" Gabriella asked. "What's up?"

"I just needed to think." He stated simply. "This is the perfect place for that. It's calm and quiet."

"Yeah, well usually you think by yourself. If another person is with you, you just get distracted." She said. "What's wrong Troy? You seem so... distant."

For a moment, it seemed like he was going to say something. He looked like he wanted to get everything off of his chest and she was the perfect one to vent to. But if it looked like she made progress, the visage was gone in an instant, and Troy stood up, not daring to look at her. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Let's get back, okay? The game'll start soon."

The game started at six and when Gabriella checked her watch, it was only four thirty. "Troy, we have time. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing!"

Yeah, right.

* * *

"Troy, don't mess up tonight, okay? We're freaking counting on you." Katie reprimanded. "I swear to God, if you make us look bad out there tonight and we don't get into the championships, you'll probably be shunned. Don't mess up. You better make us win."

Troy nodded, looking beaten. He was too out of it to even consider getting back at Katie the way she'd nearly killed him. Gabriella was heartbroken. "Don't listen to her," She murmured. "You'll be great."

He offered her a grateful look before glancing back towards where Katie was _click-click-clicking_ away in her red stilettos. Gabriella took a glimpse of her own footwear that night. Beat-up sneakers. Did Troy prefer high heels? Is that what it took for him to notice her?

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find that what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

They lost.

The East High Wildcats had taken a brutal beating from the North High Eagles, leaving the final score Eagles- 78, Wildcats-54. Gabriella didn't have to talk to any of the players to feel the radiating pang of defeat. They were devastated and as Gabriella watched Katie stalk out to the court to yell and curse Troy out, she turned away. She didn't want to watch his face fall when she screamed at him. She didn't want to watch the disappointment in his eyes when he realized she wasn't going to tell him that he did a good job and that it was okay that they lost. She wouldn't say that. She couldn't.

Because Katie wasn't forgiving. And Gabriella didn't want to watch Troy get hurt.

So she simply went home, leaving the images of an overwhelmed Troy behind.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time_

_How could you not know, baby?_

_You belong with me  
You belong with me_

When Gabriella woke up to the continuous sound of a rock hitting her balcony door, she glanced at the clock beside her bed which read _2:36_. Who could possibly be wanting her at this late of night? Her mother was dead to the world in her bedroom after a long day of work and wouldn't notice if Gabriella slipped away for a moment, would she? Quietly, she peeled back the covers of the bed and slipped into her pink furry slippers. Moving back the curtain and opening the door to the balcony, she stepped into the cool February breeze and peered over the edge.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Gabriella?" It was Troy. "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded and scurried off the balcony, closing the door behind her. Nearly tripping over herself as she tried to hurry down the stairs, she absentmindedly felt her way down the hallway in the dark. She couldn't get to the front door fast enough, where she knew Troy was waiting for her. What could he possibly want at this late hour? She twisted all of the locks to the house before swinging the door open, revealing her best friend, who was distraught. He looked like hell and made Gabriella gasp in shock.

And, my God, had he been crying?

"Troy, are you-"

"Gabriella," He spoke, his voice breaking over her name.

And that was all he had to say before she pulled him over the threshold and into her arms.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

They were quiet now, lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. He had confessed everything to her about Katie and how distressed he was over her. Now, in order to brighten his mood, he whispered, "Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I've told you everything."

"No you haven't," He persisted. "There has to be more."

Gabriella thought hard before turning to him. "Dr. Seuss invented the word 'nerd.'"

"No way," He said. "That really wasn't a word?"

"Nope. Oh, and every mammal can jump except for one. Guess which one it is."

"Uh... a giraffe?"

"No, an elephant." She grinned. "Bullet proof vests, fire escapes, windshield wipers, and laser printers were all invented by women."

"Really?" Troy was surprised at that. "That's awesome."

"It's impossible to sneeze with your eyes open. The strongest muscle in your body is your tongue. Fortune cookies were actually invented in America."

"Oh come on," Troy said. "That just ruined Chinese food for me."

Gabriella giggled. "Sorry. You asked."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Eating enough chocolate will help calm a cough. If the tuna fish stops swimming, it'll suffocate to death." She sighed. "And you are in a really, really bad relationship."

Troy glanced over at her at the last comment. "Come again?"

"Troy, at the risk of sounding selfish, Katie doesn't deserve you." Gabriella mustered up all the strength she could. "You belong with me."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time_

_How could you not know, baby?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Troy didn't say anything at first. Gabriella smacked her forehead. "You know what? That was really selfish. I'm sorry. I take that back."

"Don't take it back," Troy sighed. "I believe you."

"You believe me?"

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me_

Troy nodded. "I love you, Gabriella. And being with Katie really showed me that. God, she scared me so bad. I realized that if I didn't get out of that, I think we'd have to get married or something because-"

"Wait, get out of it?" Gabriella asked. "Okay, now I'm confused."

He smiled. "Gabriella, I broke up with Katie after the game. I can't stand her."

"No one can!" Gabriella shouted in glee and agreement. "This is great!"

Laughing, Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's frame. "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course!" She grinned. "I've been waiting forever! God, I was beginning to think you were oblivious _and_ blind! Jeez Troy, you really know how to confuse someone. Dating Katie made you realize you loved me? Well if that's the case, I guess I owe her a thank you. I mean, she did get us together in the end and-"

Troy shook his head, leaning over to kiss her. Afterwards, while Gabriella was still reeling from the meaningful embrace, Troy smirked. "You talk too much, has anyone ever told you that?"

Gabriella exhaled. "A kiss burns thirty calories."

Laughing, he kissed her again. "Sixty."

And again. "Ninety."

And yet again. "One-twenty."

Gabriella smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They laid back against the pillows of the bed and sighed in content. "It's just you and me from now on, Bolton. I hope that's okay with you."

"You and me, Montez. You and me."

_You belong with me_


End file.
